


Miles to Tomorrow

by Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh/pseuds/Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh
Summary: Or how Michael learns and comes to accept that he's better off without his father.





	Miles to Tomorrow

Michael twisted the phone cord in his fingers. He held the receiver gingerly,fingers hesitating over the number pad.

He could call Elizabeth. 

If he did,what would he say?

"Sorry,Lizzie,I need you to drop everything and come get me from a gas station. Oh,and by-the-by, Dad hates me."

He should have known that William would do something like this,but he had been so caught up in the adventure,so caught up in the idea of William's trip that it never crossed his mind.

He had thought it would have been like old times. He and William would bond while traveling,his father would be impressed by how quickly he took to driving. Perhaps his father would give him a hug. 

Of course,it had never been like that. William had never shown Michael affection.

So he should have known. 

He should have stayed with Uncle Henry,Lizzie,and Steven. To them,he meant something. 

William had made it clear his eldest son meant nothing other than failure. 

He could call Henry. Yes,that could work.

Michael finally punched in the digits for the Diner. It was Friday,and Henry should be available.

"Hello?"a voice asked. It was not Henry,to Michael's disappointment.

"Co-Could you get Henry?"

"Who is this?"

"It's,him,me. Michael." He said quietly into the receiver.

There was a shuffling in the background.

"Hey,Michael! How are you? It's been a bit since we've talked. Hey,how has-"

At Henry's all-too-familiar voice,Michael nearly hung up. Maybe it would be best if he called William.

He could imagine it.

"Oh,Hi,Dad. Just making sure you  _meant_ to abandon me,because you didn't make abundantly clear."

"Michael,did I loose you, buddy?"

"Uhm,Henry? I kind of need a favor."

"Yeah,sure. How can I help,buckaroo?"

"Dad left me at a gas station."Michael said so quickly,it was almost intelligible. 

"Please tell me I didn't hear what I think I heard."

"I'm at the Shamrock Pump & Go. Two or three towns away."Michael said a bit slower,more clearly.

"I'm going to kill William."

"Just come and get me,please."

* * *

 

The sun was setting by the time Henry found Michael at the Shamrock Pump & Go,three towns over. Michael's eyes were wet and teary,and he was sitting on the pavement in front of the station.

"C'mon,Michael."He said."Let's go home.

He and Michael drove back to Harmony that night,and when they got home,Michael was no longer crying. He hugged his brother,hugged Elizabeth and Charlie (when she saw everyone else was getting a hug,she demanded one as well.) went to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more if there is interest.   
> Also,Michael is 15, Elizabeth is fourteen, Charlie is fourteen and the bite victim is ten.


End file.
